


Your City Has Grown

by terryreviews



Series: Daniel's Broken Silence [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Daniel never really spoke. Just built his model city night after night.





	Your City Has Grown

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a wonderful piece of art by a fantastic person on my tumblr and in exchange, I was asked to write a story centered around Marius and Daniel during the time Danny was building model cities and such. When he wasn't quite himself. 
> 
> I am also working on several more drabbles for them that are going to be linked, though loosely, together. Centered around Marius and Daniel and either during, or around, this rather unexplored time frame of the story.

“Your city has grown,” Marius put his keys into his pocket, “might need to get you a new table soon.” He moved around to the side where Daniel sat.

 

“What are you working on now Daniel?” He asked with soft enthusiasm like one would use to ask a child what they are coloring.

 

He reached behind himself and pulled up the stool he kept in the model room for his own use. Sometimes, though Daniel would ignore him, giggle away hours as he painted and placed his little figures and elegant buildings, Marius knew his presence was welcome company. That, despite no outward exclamation, Daniel didn’t enjoy being alone. No matter what was said in the past, or how aggressive he used to act, Daniel didn’t like being alone for too long.

 

Marius would read the paper, put on some music, or just chatter away his own running thoughts to Daniel. Aside from the slight flicker behind the young one’s eyes, a twitch of the mouth, he kept his sights focused on his tasks. Marius was used to silent companions, though it was refreshing that this one at least moved every now and again. Adjusting the stool, and then himself upon it, he crossed his legs and leaned forward just a bit.

 

While model towns were, typically, made of pre-made buildings bought in a store, Daniel alternated between customizing pre-made buildings or creating his own out of numerous parts he either crafted himself, or Marius would purchase for him. Currently, Daniel was creating his own little house. By the looks of it, he was giving it a bay window.

 

“Are you going to paint the window frame a lighter shade of blue to compliment the darker shade of the house?” Marius asked after watching Daniel put the finishing touches on creating the frame. The glue drying in seconds as he pinched the last pieces together.

 

Daniel reached crossed the table, requiring him to stand up a bit so he could snag his target.

 

The small liquid sound of overly watered paint sloshed in its hard plastic container as Daniel gave it a few good shakes before unscrewing the cap. He plucked the brush from his lips where he’d tucked it (a fine, little thing Marius had carved and bristled himself and gave to Daniel as a gift when this hobby first started) and ever so slow, dipped the tip inside the off white pigment.

 

“Ah, keep it simple. White does go with most anything.” It wouldn’t have been his choice. The house probably would have been a different shade of blue, with fine vines delicately painted along the side, and the patterns of wood grain accentuated by indulgent patience, perhaps even adding a piece of paper with a barely noticed silhouette in one of the window. But this wasn’t his model and Daniel was content with the basic solid shades of the color wheel. And, while simple, nothing was left unpainted, nothing was rushed and outside of the lines.

 

Marius watched Daniel work, and Daniel watched his brush.

 

Poor Daniel, Marius thought. When he’d first taken in Daniel, it had been an adjustment. Not an unpleasant one. While Daniel tended to remain fixated and quiet, Marius knew that there was that strong young man he’d met before inside. The wonder filled, mouthy, young thing that used to snap at his dear Armand and yet beg to never be let go, still there. Beneath the grief and confusion he’d fallen into it. Ah, shame that he’d fallen in the first place and in those nights when Marius could see the brimming of blood that Daniel refused to let fall down his cheeks in his eyes, he would force himself not to remind Daniel…this was what he’d begged for.

 

Marius smiled as Daniel’s eyes, for a moment, moved away from his mini-window to his before going back down. Daniel would learn to cope with his choice and, with the proper attention and love, for Marius did love him, Armand loved him, he’d learn to relish his existence again.

 

An hour passed and the house had the window attached, with smooth, dull plastic acting at the glass, and had been added to the new neighborhood Daniel had begun. Rubber grass, a silver mail box, and a tiny brown dog (the tongue had even been painted pink, though only a vampire’s eyes would’ve been able to detect it at first glance) were added to give the impression of a front lawn.

 

“A cozy little home Daniel. Is it based on one you’d seen before?”

 

Marius, who hadn’t expected any reaction, jolted inside at the shrug offered in response. It had been the first real response in months. It wasn’t that Daniel _never_ reacted to things said or done, otherwise Marius would never be able to guess what Daniel wanted or needed unless he wanted to invade the poor man’s factored mind, but it was a rare treat when offered so freely. And, as such, gave Marius confidence to push for vocal responses. It had been weeks since he’d heard Daniel speak.

 

“I’ve brought you a gift,” he said, standing up and going back around the table to the door where he’d left the bag when he’d first got home. “Would you like to open it now? Or would you prefer to save it for later?” grabbing the handles, he turned back to Daniel who was now looking at the bag and Marius respectfully.

 

A crease of the brow was all it took for Marius to walk back to Daniel and place the bag gingerly on his lap.

 

“I hope you like it. I remember that you mentioned that having one might make your city…how did you put it?” He waited for Daniel to fill in the gap, but all he got was the rustling of plastic and paper.

 

The bag and tissue paper fluttered to the ground and Daniel was left with his gift between his two hand, eyes widening a fraction and Marius’s chest warmed.

 

With a quiet tap, Daniel placed the box on the model table, eyes bright. The corner of his mouth lifting. Not quite a smile, but…

 

Marius gave a kiss to the top of Daniel’s head, “I’m sure you’ll be able to make space for it. Perhaps move some things around,” he gestured around the main center of the city. “If not, well, I’m going to get you a new table in any case.”

 

Daniel was tearing into the box when Marius noticed the tubes and containers of paint. Many of them were getting low.

 

“I’ll be back, I’m going to get you some more paint.” He planted another kiss and made his way for the door.

 

Just as he touched the knob,

 

“Don’t leave.”

He whipped his head back, and while the young man’s eyes were focused on the red engine of the train set, the fact that he was stood up, hands on the table as if restraining himself, gave Marius pause. The words spoken were few, soft, but incredibly honest and savored.

 

“I was only going to go to my studio, I wouldn’t leave you twice in one night,” Marius assured. He came, once again, back to Daniel’s side, and the tension in his form vanished as he pulled out the instructions for his new train.

 

For the most part, nothing had really been put together that night, Daniel just took out the pieces and marveled at their shine. Marius watched.

 

Daniel would be alright.


End file.
